Putting it in Perspective
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Star's never heard the Easter story, Robin's having trouble explaining. Silver steps in to help. Future-BBRae & OcOc. WARNING: Character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**.

_Dedicated to My Dad (He's the Preacher at our home church). This is essentially the story he told at Easter last year, I just gave the characters names and gave it more of a plot. ^^ Enjoy!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Starfire, foreigner to Earth and member of the Teen Titans, fluttered about excitedly as she helped her friends decorate for Easter. Looking around, she grinned at each of her friends. Only one thing about this holiday confused her. "Friends, what is this Holiday of Bunny Eggs celebrated for?" She asked innocently.

"Well, Star," Robin began, "Easter isn't all about finding eggs or bunnies." Starfire tipped her head to the side.

"It is not?" She questioned. Robin shook his head and set about telling her of Jesus' Sacrifice, but Starfire still did not understand.

"But, Robin, if Jesus is the Savior, why did he not save himself? Surely, he was capable."

"He wanted to do it." Robin explained patiently.

"Why would He wish such a thing?" She asked, yet again. Robin looked to the others for help, and Silver smiled calmly.

"I'll handle this one." She turned to the alien and thought of a way to make it understandable for the extraterrestrial being. "Think of it like this…"

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (Future Time-line) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Twenty-seven year old Beast Boy sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels, stopping on the news. "Daddy, Daddy!" An excited voice called. Six year Nate Logan raved into the room and jumped into his father's lap.

"Hey, Buddy. What are you up to?" He asked his only son. Nate looked a lot like Beast Boy and also had many of the same mannerisms. Like his father, Nate had Deep-Green eyes and matching hair. He also had pointed ears and a fang jutting up from his lower lip. However, he did not inherit his dad's green complexion; rather, he got his mother's pale shin. In the center of his forehead was a teal Chakra, also from his maternal parental unit.

Nate grinned widely, "I almost beat Uncle Cy on Mad Monkeyz 2: Return of The Banana King!" Beast Boy chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Gar," Raven called, walking into the room, "Look at the news." She told him solemnly. The green shape-shifter turned his attention back to the TV as his wife sat next to him.

_"There has been a massive outbreak of the Third-Strain flu virus, originally thought to be a development of Mono. Unfortunately, this virus, now referred to as Nucliosisinfluenza, is fatal. Currently, doctors and scientists are racing against time to find an antidote that doubles as a vaccine. We precaution you to keep you and your family healthy. Back to you, Darcy."_

Beast Boy flicked off the TV, sitting quietly in thought. "Daddy, why is everybody so scared of getting sick?" Nate naively asked. "Can't they take medicine?"

"There is no medication. That's why everybody's so worried. Once you catch it, it doesn't go away."

"Oh." Nate looked up at his dad. "You'll protect me, right, Daddy?"

"Of course," He said, ruffling his son's jade-of-a-shade hair. Nate grinned happily, curling closer to his father's side. A knock at the door interrupted their mini-family moment and Beast Boy hopped up to answer it. No sooner than the door was opened, a young girl with navy hair raced in. Her unnaturally Golden eyes caught sight of Nate and she giggled excitedly.

"Nate!"

"Hi, Ginny! C'mon, I got toys in my room." The two ran out, leaving behind their parents.

"Hello, Silver," Raven greeted, walking over to the female animal morph.

"So, I was right." Beast Boy stated smugly.

"Yes, Ginny's eyes changed." Silver grumbled, rolling her own sky-blue orbs. "Anyway, did you both hear about the outbreak? Last I knew it was spread by breathing in the virus." Silver said, changing the subject.

"Yes, it's getting serious." Raven agreed, slightly worried.

"I've heard the doctors are asking for blood samples, trying to find a blood type that's unaffected by the virus." Strike put in, taking a seat on the couch. Silver sat next to him and the Logan's took the love seat across from them. "Silver, Ginny, and, I have already been tested, all coming back negative."

The superheroes-turned-parents talked for many hours before young Ginny walked in, making a bee-line for her parents. "I'm tired." She yawned. Strike smiled, pulling his daughter into his lap. He and Silver bid the Logan's goodbye and set out for home.

**…**

A week later came the frantic call from Silver. It took a while to calm her down enough to understand her. "We took Ginny to the doctor's office because she's had a cold all week. They tested her, and she-she has Nucliosisinfluenza. They've given her a mon- a month to live, but we're not- not allowed t-to visit her, for fear of catching or spreading it." She managed to gasp out.

While his father talked on the phone, Nate crept around the corner, into the room, and waited patiently for his dad to finish his conversation. Sighing heavily, Gar hung up the phone and called for his wife. Raven was quick to respond. "Ginny's caught the flu." He squeezed his eyes shut. "The third strain of it."

"No," Raven whispered. Gar held his head in his hands, sinking down the wall. "Not Ginny. Not little Argent." Raven repeated sadly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Poor Silver is absolutely frantic. I can't even begin to imagine what she and Strike are going through." Nate came closer, cautiously resting his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Daddy, can we help?"

"There's nothing we can do for Ginny, but we can go get our blood tested." He told the youngster.

"Does it hurt?" Nate asked with wide eyes.

"No, son, just one prick and it's over." He reassured the six-year-old. An hour later, all three of them had been tested and were waiting anxiously for the results. To occupy their time, Gar was telling Nate stories from the Teen Titans' younger years. Suddenly, there was excited shouting and a young doctor burst through the office doors.

"Mr. Logan, your son is a miracle! His blood is type O+ and it's extremely adaptable to its surroundings. Your son's blood is the cure! Hallelujah!" He exclaimed, hurrying over to the small family. While Raven and Nate celebrated, Gar was taken aside by the doctor. "There is only…one problem, Mr. Logan. Nate is very young, almost too young. To create enough antibiotic/cure for everyone, we'll have to take nearly all of your son's blood. His body would not be left enough to support his own life. I know it must be asking a lot, but to save the world you need to sacrifice your son."

Gar was beyond words, Nate was his only son. He'd always said he wouldn't trade Nate for the world, but now, he was forced to choose. "Can I ask Nate what he thinks? It is his life." Gar whispered.

"Of course, I'll leave you to explain and say your goodbyes." Dr. Hamilton said solemnly. With that said, he left to prepare for the surgery. Gar stared at the floor dismally, unable to comprehend what had just happened. This was a bittersweet victory; the world would be saved, but Nate would not. Raven caught her husband's eye and stopped dancing to give him a concerned look.

"Nate, come here," Gar called gently. Nate trotted to his father's side, trusting his father completely. "Your blood is very special; with it the world can be saved." He told his son.

"And Ginny?" Nate asked, his best friend being his first priority.

"And Ginny," Gar confirmed softly. Nate fell silent, thinking pensively. "But, you'll die if you choose this." He warned his son. Nate looked up, tears streaming down his face. Still, he nodded gravely.

"I'll do it," He decided, "for Ginny, for everyone." No sooner than he said those words, Raven pulled him into a tight hug.

"That's very brave of you, Son." Gar whispered. Nate blinked up at him and then ran into his father's open arms. "I Love You, very much, my Brave Boy." Nate pressed his face into his father's chest.

"Love you, too. Daddy, I'm scared. I'm not brave, like you." Nate whimpered.

"Nate, listen to me," Gar said, taking his son's chin he guided Nate's eyes up to meet his. "This is an extremely brave thing you're doing. I'm very proud of you." Gar hugged his son close, kissing the top of his head. Raven joined the hug, murmuring comforting phrases into her only son's ear.

"It's time," Dr. Hamilton called from the doorway. Nate looked to his parents one last moment before following the doctor. "Don't worry, Nate, it will feel like falling asleep. You might get a bit light headed, but don't fight it and you'll never be in any pain." The kind man promised. The young hero-offspring remained silent, but nodded slowly. He had to be brave, now, for his Daddy.

…

By the end of the day, the anti-biotic was completed and ready for distribution. As promised, Ginny was the receiver of the first dose. Gar was relieved that his son's sacrifice was for a good cause, even though he missed Nate like crazy. Calmly, he called Silver and Strike, ready to be the bearer of great news.

"Hello?" Silver answered the phone, softly.

"Silver, they've found a cure. Ginny's been saved." He told her. On the other end of the line Silver sobbed with relief and happiness. "You can visit her by tomorrow; she's still recovering at the moment." He promised.

"How did they find the cure so quickly?" Silver questioned curiously. Gar swallowed thickly, and began explaining. He told her of how his son's blood extremely adaptable, therefore was unaffected by the virus, and how there wasn't enough for both Nate and the world, so a choice was made. Nate had been sacrificed to save the world. "Your son is a true Hero, and will always be remembered." Silver whispered comfortingly. She thanked him once more before cutting the signal and ending the call. Sighing, Gar placed his cell phone beck in his pocket. Turning to Raven, he wrapped his arms around her. Using each other for strength, the married couple walked away slowly.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Oh, I see now!" Starfire cried, wiping away a tear. "Although he could have said no, he did it to save the world from disease."  
>"Correct," Silver smiled. Grinning, Strike sat next to his best friend and wrapped an arm around her waist.<p>

"So, in the future we're getting Married, huh?" He asked teasingly. He poked her side, trying to get her to laugh.

"That depends, do you have a ring?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. The remaining Titans laughed as the Nature-Bender froze on the spot, paling slightly.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/** _**(Fin)**_ **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A/N: Okay, I'll admit it; I started to cry when I was typing the Final Goodbyes scene. Then, Mom called me down to supper and completely ruined the mood. Was this a tear-jerker for you, too? Leave a review and let me know. ^^

P.S: See, Rhett, I told you I would update! XD


End file.
